League of Labour
| Website = www.ll.rt | politics = Politics of Rutania | political parties = Government of Rutania | elections = Parliament of Rutania}} See also: History of Rutanian Politics Coalition formed in 4524 and still active, searching for greater freedom for rutanian people through market reforms and social reforms. The coalition is a right-wing coalition. Anthem Under the flag Under the flag of freedom We shall live, We shall die And protect freedom! Under the flag of freedom We shall prosper, We shall be together And take the path toward freedom! Under the flag of freedom We shall unite, We shall be free To protect freedom! Under the flag of freedom We shall speak, We shall think The path toward freedom! Formation The coalition was not figured out yet in 4520, when the official coalition founder, People's League of Rutania joined Rutanian political stage. After a connection between Rutanian Libertarian Party RLP and People's League of Rutania, the coalition soon take shape as in 4523 other parties appeared on the stage, Business Freedom Initiative and Rutanian National Congress and later joined the League of Labour. The Coalition soon became viable and started its advancement, proposing bills, discussing and staying united. Despite recently BFI left the coalition and changed name in IFA, the coalition is still standing. Recent 4530' events left the Coalition with another party in minus, RNCP, who decided is better to leave the Coalition. Targets The coalition was formed as a response to the growing stagnation in politics, caused by liberals and socialists. They started to maintain a strong status quo in Rutania, opposing most of the bills and clamping down on the democratic process through bills that limited quotas received by parties. Also the coalition seeks to improve the life in Rutania through reforms that will liberalize, privatize and enhance Rutanian economy, balancing the budget and shaping taxes. The coalition is a right-wing coalition, aimed at a greater level of freedom in general for the people. The coalition seeks to improve the democratic process and add history to the nation through bills and RP. The coalition should be united, decided and motivated to change the course of history and improve the economic freedom in Rutania. History From 4525, the Coalition gained a minority of seats in the Assembly, but with help from the HDpR th e Coalition could form the much needed Cabinet. The president of PLR was proposed to be endorsed, succeeding eventually through popular vote. The Coalition cooperates and hold the unity and integrity, proposing bills, voting and debating. Also reborning the RP through the interpretation of the bills and laws. Currently they are promoting a new campaign for freedom and democracy called Turning Point Rutania. The Coalition suffered a blow in 4528, close the election times, when BFI decided is better to leave the Coalition. Plans are being changed to better address the pending issues. Recent years of 4530' brought the Coalition to a new and almostt final stage. The Coalition still stands still but for now it looks shabby, as the Coalition suffered another blow, RNCP proposed is better to leave the Coalitiion. The Coalition still did good and worked fine between 4525-4529, but at the end of those years, it was clearly a bad sign of misunderstandings. After lots of parties leaving, the Coalition still survived and with only two members is one of the most long standing coalitions in recent years in Rutania. Elections The Coalition passed through an election, gaining 319 seats in total in 4525 and in 4528 it has only 278 as BFI left: Links https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Constitution_of_the_League_of_Labour http://classic.particracy.net/vieworganization.php?organizationid=5144 Rutanian Libertarian Party RLP Rutania Category:Rutania Category:Political coalitions Category:Political parties Category:Government and politics of Rutania Category:Politics of Rutania